1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image blur correction apparatus that performs an image blurring correction using characteristics depending on a shooting state.
2. Description of the Related Art
A previous image blur correction apparatus has a prism or a lens member capable of displacing an optical axis that is disposed in an optical path of incident light into an image pickup element, and displacing the optical axis in accordance with a hand shake so as to perform an image blur correction. In the image blur correction apparatus, a correctable angle of the optical axis by a correction lens in a case where a zoom position is located at a telephoto side is larger than that in a case where the zoom position is located at a wide-angle side. On condition that amounts of correction by the correction lens are equal to each other, the correction angle by the correction lens at the telephoto side is larger than that at the wide-angle side.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-139694 discloses a blur correction apparatus that includes a vibration detector that detect s a vibration so as to output its detected signal and that release the limit of a lens driving range when the detected signal is larger than a predetermined level so as to widen the lens driving range. The vibration detector of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-139694 determines that the detected signal is larger than the predetermined level using a ratio in which the detected signal exceeds a certain threshold value or the number of times by which the detected signal exceeds a certain threshold value in a unit time.
However, an amount of the hand shake is not always constant, and also characteristics of the shake (vibration) are varied in accordance with a user. In particular, when a shooting state is a state of shooting while walking where a shooting is performed while walking, the user often takes an image while confirming a shot image. In this case, some users unconsciously behave so as to absorb the hand shake when the state of shooting while walking is maintained for a while, and therefore the amount of the shake (image blur) may be temporarily reduced by the behavior. Accordingly, when the determination is performed only by using the amount of the shake (the image blur), there is a case in which the image blur correction in the state of shooting while walking is stopped in spite of the state of shooting while walking, and it is difficult to perform the image blur correction with high accuracy.